


To Be A Rat

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [46]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always searched for his proper place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Rat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/gifts).



“He’ll never be a proper rat,” he’d heard them say as he burrowed into his books, wanting to know more than the rituals and traditions and fierce pride of the rat tribes; not for him would be the battle scars or the warrior throne. So he read, and learned, and fought with words and courtesies for a place at Mouseford, putting on the confining clothes and mendacious manners propriety demanded. He polished his dignity at every class and lecture. But still the whispers followed at his heels. “He’ll never be a proper mouse.”

So he gave up being proper entirely.


End file.
